Hiroki Kamijou- El camino de la lujuria
by Misaki SP yaoi boy
Summary: Cuando pienses en ir a buscar trabajo ¿que esperas? un buen jefe... un malvado jefe... un estricto jefe... un jefe como Akihisa... Hiroki esta en apuros durante su primera entrevista de trabajo... ¿que pasar con el? ¿sera capaz de cumplir su promesa?
1. Chapter 1

LUJURIA Y PERVERCION

Si hablaramos de buena lectura, comprenderiamos dos aspectos: primero, considerar a Dios como creador del genero humano y, segundo conocer los mandatos que el ha dictado para el hombre.

No se necesitaria nada mas, pues solo con esto, el hombre recorre ese camino, y despues con el paso del tiempo, descubriera que cada una de esas reglas esta equivocada ¿que tal si estas reglas suyas-y que por logica,obedeciera-lo llevaran por caminos rocos, llenos de espinas y ardientes llamas, mientras que los hombres que desobedecen dichas reglas caminan entre las nubes y petalos de rosa? Si eso sucediera ¿estaria bien el abandono de estas reglas? ¿el nadar como van las corrientes en vez de luchar contra ellas?

No. Hay que cuidarse de tales razonamientos incorrectos.

Por desgracia, para lograr este proposito,tendremos que contar una gran cantidad de torturas que vivio un jove de caracter fuerte, pero de un fragil corazon, y descubriremos los goces y deleites de quienes loa tormentan.

Asi son los azares del destino: Dos amigos que crecieron juntos, educados en las mismas escuelas, con los mismos amigos, amigas, maestros y maestras, fueran tan diferentes como el dia y la noche. El mas grande por unos cuantos meses se llama Akihiko Usami, aun no cumple los quince, pero su mente e inteligencia es de un jove maduro de treinta años; su figura bien formada, sus ojos purpura llenos de amenazas, pero extrañamente, de amenazas llenas de atractivos;su belleza es encantadora. El chico que sigue es Hiroki Kamijou, es un chico pensativo, es de caracter duro, pero llega a ser tierno y muy fragil. Hiroki es serio, perfecto y se concentra en su trabajo. Akihiko es alegre, altanero y frivolo.

Al iniciar nuestra historia, Hiroki y Akihiko habian sido victimas de un cruel huido de casa por azares que yo , los dos solos, Hiroki y Akihiko trataron de conseguir ayuda pero, ¡no por favor!, cuando supieron de su extraña condicion aquellos "amigos" y "amigas" les dieron la espalda.

Por ultimo los chicos caminaron hasta llegar a una gran casa, donde el padre de Akihiko, sostenia buenas inversiones, pero como las malas noticias corren rapido, al llegar a la mansion, el mayordomo de la gran casa les dio unos cuantos yenes y les dijo adios.

Entonces,ahi en las calles, frente a los jardines de aquella mansion, el triste y molesto Hiroki recargo la cabeza en el pecho de Akihiko y empezo a maldecir sin poderlo Akihiko, en vez de hacer lo mismo que su amigo, se sentia triunfante frente aquella la boca a Hiroki lo consolo con las siguientes palabras.

-Mira el lado positivo somos dueños de nuestras propias almas. Libres de cualquier siempre haz tenido las atenciones de tus padres,quiza aun no hayas sentido la necesidad de sentir la carne, que ultimamente me han atrapado, pero te aseguro que son una gran provocacion, y provocan un no se que, que no se yo, pero no tiene fin hasta que acabes con ella. Antes era prisinero, ante als miradas de mis sirvientes, de mi hermano, asi que no habi podido satisfacerlas completamente; me conformaba con el poco placer que podia enseñando a mis manos a responder a las imagenes de mi mente ante el deseo mas profundo de mi ser. Ahora todo eso esta en el pasado, y es un destino que tu puedes evitar por completo. Vamos juntos podremos vivir libres, calmando ansias cuando se nos presente, y si tu lo deseas la sed de esos bienes materiales que tanto haz deseado.

Al escuchar tal argumento Hiroki se sonrojo y le miro

-¡Akihiko!-Exclamo sonrojado el castaño-¿Como puedes sugerirme semejante cosa? ¿sabes lo que diran? ¡La sociedad! ¡Y tal vez...!

-¡Tonterias!-Contesto Akihiko-¿que sabes tu? ¿seria algo pero juntar los muslos con los de un amante generoso que vagar por las calles de Tokio sin dinero y pidiendo una bola de arroz?

-No... pero...

-Escuchame-continuo Akihiko-Haces mucho caso a la opinion ajena, y cambias con facilidad de comportamiento para estar como los demas quieren que estes-Y besando a Hiroki en los labios, arego con agudez superior a la de su corta edad- La vida es solo una serie continua de penas y ultimos años tu haz sufrido las ultimas, y yo desde que tengo memoria. Ahora, si somos inteligentes, trataremos de olvidarnos de ellas ¿como? Pues cargando la memoria de una mayor cantidad de placeres.

-Pero-protesto Hiroki sonrojado- ¿sera justo no tomar en cuenta las lecciones que desde niños nos han enseñado?

-Lo justo amigo-Contesto Akihiko-Consiste mucho mas en multiplicar los placeres que en conformarse con las penas. Tenemos dos alternativas: seguir el camino que te ayude a satisfacer tu deseos, o hacer lo "corresto". La primera proporciona placeres, la segunda solo sufrimientos. Tu me diras que prefieres

-¡Ya basta!-Grito Hiroki enojado-No soporto mas tus palabras Akihiko.

Akihiko se quedo sorprendido ante aquella reaccion.

-Esta bien Hiroki-Dijo sonriendo-Si esos son tus pensamientos, no tratare de cambiarlos.-Tras un profundo silencio Akihiko agrego-Siendo asi no esperes que escoja el mismo camino solo porque tu lo decides. Por lo tanto aqui nos separamos Hiroki...

Despues de esto, al darse cuenta que debian separase, Hiroki y Akihiko se abrazaron frente a las puertas de los jardines, sonrieron y se alejaron en direcciones opuestas...

Continuara...

_En memoria de el Marques de Sade... Junjou Minimum..._


	2. Chapter 2 lo que empieza mal

Capitulo 2: Si empieza mal, con seguridad termina peor

En el transcurso de su infancia, Hiroki había sido aconsejado por su maestra de piano, ahora que se sentía solo, abandonado por su mejor amigo decidió ir en busca de esa mujer para contarle sus penas.

La maestra de piano era una mujer rechoncha y bajita, con unas piernas que parecían de ciclista y un mal humor que superaba el de Hiroki. Su rostro se ilumino al ver al pequeño Kamijou Hiroki parado frente a la puerta de su casa. Se ilumino todavía mas cuando abrazo al castaño, lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho y poso sus manos grandes y gruesas en la espalda del joven. No obstante, cuando el castaño le conto sus penas, la maestra le quito de su lado y dijo:

-Si quisiera escuchar historias tristes, iría a mirar doramas- En seguida le dio a Hiroki con la puerta en la cara.

-¡Ah!-Grito Hiroki con angustia parado frente a la casa con el eco del portazo aun sonando en sus oídos-¿Por qué es tan malo el primer paso que doy? ¿Acaso mi destino esta marcado como malo? ¿O quizá es un castigo divino?

Al pensar en esto Hiroki recordó que no había ido al templo. Entonces atravesó la ciudad de prisa y se dirigió al templo budista, donde después de pronunciar una corta oración ante el gran buda, decidió ir con el gran maestro.

El castaño llevaba una camisa de cuello francés blanca, unos jeans y una mochila negra… sus cabellos caían sobre su frente con una inocencia extrema, sin embargo, si el joven monje de rostro serio, logro observar tanta belleza e inocencia junta, logro disimular su entusiasmo con perfección.

-¿Qué es esto?-Grito el joven monje mirando de arriba abajo al castaño-¿Cómo piensas venir con ese atuendo?

-¡Oh por favor sensei!-Dijo el castaño fatigado-Mire como estoy, hui de casa, le suplico me deje hablar con el maestro-insistió el chico-No tengo nada mas que ponerme.

-¿acaso no entiendes niño?-Dijo con voz chillona el monje-No me importa si tienes o no, no puedes entrar así con el gran sabio.

Era tal el ruido que el viejo maestro, sentado en un escritorio bebiendo te y leyendo un manga hentai, no pudo evitar dejar de escucharlo, se asomo por la puerta del gran salón para ver que pasaba. Al notar el bello rostro, pálido y furioso de Hiroki –por no decir en lo que se fijo mas abajo-el viejo monje se sintió lleno de compasión. Jalo al chico y le llevo a su escritorio privado donde dijo:

-No tomes en cuenta al padre Tora mi niño, padece de una impetuosidad muy común entre los jóvenes que renuncian los placeres de la carne para entregarse a la paz interna-Entonces tomando el rostro del castaño dijo- Dime ¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo hui de casa por unas cosas que hice-Expreso brevemente Hiroki volteando la mirada.

-Vamos-Dijo el monje cariñosamente- Huir no solucionara nada ¿verdad?-El joven le miro y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Hiroki recobro la serenidad el monje lo tomo sobre su regazo y sin querer (claro) se le alzo un poco la camisa, dejando visible su abdomen blanco y liso. Completamente fuera de si y apartando sus impulsos de "paz interna" el monje pervertido, decidió que sus ojos querían ver mas.

Hiroki sin darse cuenta de lo que había causado (y tan ingenuo que no entendía la amabilidad del sensei) se sorprendió al escuchar un extraño gemido salir de los labios del monje. Como era joven, pensó que el sensei estaba concentrado en algún ejercicio sonrió y le miro.

-Sensei-Dijo con voz tierna- Me conmueve su concentración, pero por favor, trate de contenerse.

El sensei entonces se sintió cautivado por un verdadero frenesí de deseo y confusión. Sin hacer caso de la dulce sonrisa trato de controlar su lujuria repitiendo el "om". Pero no, simplemente, ya había llegado a su límite.

Al llegar a ese punto, el lugar se vio perturbado por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, seguido por la voz del monje Tora. Era tan gruesa la puerta que no se escuchaban bien sus palabras; Pero los golpes seguían resonando y Hiroki al recordar su primera mala impresión con el joven monje se sintió lleno de nervios. Esa acción provoco que su camisa se levantara todavía mas dejando al descubierto su liso y blanco abdomen, el sensei sin poder contenerse mas lo acostó bruscamente y le quito los pantalones.

-¡Pero que…!-Grito el chico asustado- ¿Qué diablos esta haciendo?

El monje cobarde no respondió y tomo con fuerza las caderas del joven, Hiroki como era de esperarse se resistió.

No obstante el monje pervertido solo tuvo un pequeño momento para explorar, ya que de nuevo se oyó la voz del padre Tora y ahora el mensaje había resultado bastante claro: Había llegado sin avisar un maestro de Osaka que exigía ver al maestro en ese instante. Hiroki aprovecho la oportunidad, se zafo del abrazo y se hecho a correr en el mismo instante en que Tora sensei abría la puerta.

-¡Fuera! ¡A la calle pervertido!-Vocifero- ¡No manches mas este recinto!-Y como la expresión del padre Tora mostraba un total desinterés, agrego- ¡Intentar hacerme caer en tu sucio y pervertido mundo… debería darte vergüenza!

El pobre castaño dos veces humillado al tratar de encontrar una mano amiga, salió corriendo del salón hasta que sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Luego después de descansar un momento, empezó a caminar hasta llegar a un viejo hotel de paso, donde alquilo un pequeño cuarto de cuatro paredes con los pocos yenes que le quedaban.

-¡Oh cielos!-Dijo el castaño fatigado cayendo de rodillas el suelo- ¿Qué debe hacer un chico como yo para salir adelante en un mundo como este? ¿Nadie puede ser amable? ¿No encontrare auxilio acaso?

Y así considerando las adversidades del destino se acostó sobre la cama y pensó que hacer con el día de mañana…

Continuara…

En memoria del Marques de Sade


	3. Chapter 3 despertando mis pasiones

Capitulo 3.- Despertando mis pasiones

Hiroki y yo fuimos educados en la escuela secundaria de Tokio en el distrito de Shibuya. Ustedes ya conocen la celebridad de este colegio, y saben que, desde hace muchos años, salen de el las mujeres y los hombres mas bellos y libertinos de todo Tokio. En esta escuela tuve como compañero a Enishi, ese joven cuyas huellas quiero seguir y quien viviendo tan cerca de la mansión de mi padre, decidio abandonar la suya para lanzarse a los brazos del libertinaje; y como de el y de otro amigo suyo fue de quienes recibi esta moral, que muchos han visto con asombro de mi, siendo yo tan joven, por los relatos de Hiroki, me parece que antes que nada, debo hablarles de estos dos, que gracias a ellos me converti en un ser libertino.

El otro chico en cuestión se llamaba Daisuke-sama; era maestro de Formacion Civica y Etica de la Secundaria de Tokio desde hacia ya 5 años. No podía ser mas bello:Digno de un retrato, rubio, delgado, de ojos azules llenos del mas tierno interés y el porte de las gracias. Victima de la ambicion, el joven Daisuke fue encerrado en un internado a los doce años, con el fin de hacer mas rico a un hermano mayor que el detestaba, por alguna extraña razón esto ultimo me sono bastante familiar, lo cual me hizo sentir identificado con Daisuke.

Encerrado a la edad en la que empiezan a desarrollarse las pasiones, aunque Daisuke no hubiese elegido todavía, solo después de inmolarse a si mismo, después de triunfar en los mas rudos combates, hubiese conseguido que naciera de el la obediencia. Muy avanzado para su edad , había leído a todos los filósofos, habiendo reflexionado prodigiosamente, ya era capaz de restregarle la sabiduría a esos filósofos que tanto se admiran.

En cuanto a Enishi… tenia 15 años cuando me uni a el; llevaba 3 años como alumno de Daisuke cuando me propusieron ambos que entrase a su sociedad; el dia en que yo cumpli 13 años. Enishi era moreno para su edad delgado, con ojos muy bonitos, mucha gracia y vivacidad, pero menos bello, mucho menos interesante que nuestro sensei de Civismo.

No necesito decirles que la inclinación a la voluptuosidad es, los hombres recluidos, al único móvil de su intimidad: no es la virtud la que los une; es el vicio; gustas al que se inclina hacia ti, te conviertes en el amigo del que te excita. Dotado del temperamento mas vivo desde los nueve años había enseñado a mis dedos a que respondiesen a las imágenes de mi cabeza, y, desde a esta edad, no aspiraba mas que a la felicidad.

El profesor y Enishi me ofrecieron lo que yo buscaba. El sensei, que quería hacerse cargo de mi formación "civica y ética" me invito un dia a comer….

Enishi se hallaba ahí, hacia un calor insoportable, y este ardor excesivo del sol les sirvió de excusa a ambos en que a ambos los encontré: Con tan solo un pantaloncillo corto.

-Desde que entraste a la secundaria-Me dice Daisuke-san, besándome la frente-Estoy deseando conrte mas íntimamente. Eres muy lindo, pareces inteligente, y los jóvenes que se parecen a ti tienen derechos sobre mi…. Sonrojate pequeño angel; te lo prohíbo.

Despues, acercándose a mi, los dos, riéndose, me pusieron pronto en el mismo estado que ellos. Entonces los besos de Daisuke-san tomaron un carácter muy diferente.

-¡Que lindo es mi Akihiko!-exclamo con admiración-Causa grandes cosas dentro d emi siendo que apenas tiene 13 años!

Los dedos de mi maestro acariciaban todo mi cuerpo.

Asi empezó todo…. Después detallare lo que siguió después,,, eso fue lo que cambio un poco mi forma de ver las cosas ¿mis gustos? No lo creo….


	4. Chapter 4 No confies en nadie

Capitulo 4.- No confíes en nadie

En el hotel de paso donde se había alojado Hiroki después de los extraños sucesos con el monje pervertido, el joven le conto su historia al recepcionista, y le pidió que le ayudara a encontrar a alguien que le ayudara a mejorar su situación. El caballero que le recomendó era un hombre llamado Akihisa, uno de los negociantes más prósperos de la ciudad, ante quien Hiroki se apresuró a llegar.

-Ven chiquillo-Dijo Akihisa tomando de la mano a Hiroki y llevándoselo a la habitación- Tengo la seguridad de que te ayudaremos a salir de esta dolorosa situación que con tanto enojo y tristeza platicas-Dichas estas palabras cerro la puerta con llave, y lo sentó sobre su regazo y empezó a desabotonar su camisa-.

-¡Akihisa-san! ¡Deténgase!-le pidió Hiroki-No confunda

-¿Cómo es posible?-Dijo Akihisa sin dejar de desabrochar su camisa- Solicitas ayuda pero… ¿No ofreces nada a cambio?

-¡Claro que si!-Dijo Hiroki zafándose del abrazo-¡pero no lo hare como un servidor sexual!

Akihisa se quedo mirando con atención durante unos instantes, luego se levanto rápidamente dejando caer a Hiroki al suelo.

-¡largo!-Dijo señalando la puerta cerrada- ¡En estos momentos lo que menos necesito es un sujeto como tu!

-Pero Akihisa-san si todos pensaran como usted, este país seria una especie de caos-replico Hiroki

-¿Y que tendría eso de malo?-dijo riéndose- en la actualidad no importa lo que pase aquí

Después de esas palabras, Hiroki lo miro seriamente, Akihisa lo agarro por la camisa y la rompió.

-¡Chiquillo tonto!-grito-¡ahora te daré lo que te negaste a sentir por las buenas!

Y de pronto le dio un fuerte puñetazo, tirándolo y dejando a su paso una línea de sangre. Escupiendo un poco de sangre en el suelo, el joven se levanto y le miro desafiante

-Akihisa-san-grito-mas le vale que no se atreva. Yo lo rechazare hasta el final, de eso puede estar seguro, yo prometí que con la única persona que lo haría seria…-La imagen de Akihiko Usami le llega a la memoria- No importa con quien, solo no lo hare. Ahora que ya sabe que no cederé, abandone su ataque. De seguro no podrá obtener ningún deleite si lleva acabo su intento de querer violarme, en cuanto yo pueda me defenderé.

Pero las advertencias de Hiroki no servían de nada. Luego de golpearlo sin frenesí una, dos y tres veces, se lanzo sobre el y empezó a besarle en la boca, a la vez que con la otra mano le quitaba el pantalón, abriéndose paso a lo que quería alcanzar. Y por fin cuando lo tuvo todo desnudo se preparo para cometer el último ultraje.

Pero en ese momento ¿Quién pudiera decirlo? ¡Suerte! El caso es que el brutal Akihisa, momentos antes de cometer el último ultraje que privara a Hiroki de su promesa, sintió que la llama de su pasión se extinguía. Perdida su potencia el atacante solo pudo observar con desesperación y odio como el blanco de su lujuria se levantaba y salía corriendo de su habitación….

Continuara…..


End file.
